The girl with the knives
by xxbookwormmockingjayxx
Summary: Just a one-shot for Clove, enjoy!


**Hi this is a one-shot for clove. Enjoy!**

* * *

Please Cato, I say to him as we sit by the fire, we have been over this, he says sharpening his sword with a rock. We kill her together,

I sigh, Cato there is six of us left we can't stay together for every hunt, we have to split it up, get more area covered. He looks over at me, tomorrow is the feast everyone needs something, or so they said. Do you think Katniss will be there?

Of coarse he says coolly, you know where I cut lover boy, he's probably bleeding out. Or dying of infection I say with a smirk, he lets out a small laugh. Please can I kill her I plead once more, I promise I will give the audience a good show.

He sighs, fine but don't screw it up ok? Cato, Cato, Cato when have I ever let you down? Not yet he says with a grin, oh shut up I say pushing him playfully, to be honest I think he's letting me kill Katniss because we've been friends since we have been in diapers. We lay on the forest floor and just talk, like we have done in our district so many weeks before. It seems like just a dream I say to Cato.

What does he replies? This I say, watching the stars and just talking, I lay my head on his chest. Were going to win he tells me, we'll go home and joke about this, sounds good I say. We lay in silence for a few minutes listening to the sounds of nature around us, goodnight Cato I whisper to him.

Goodnight Clove he replies. I lay there drifting off to the the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat. My eyes flash open,hey Cato says, sleep good? Ya for a girl sleeping on the forest floor, hey at least you didn't have a huge head on your chest all night. Shut up I say rolling off of him, he laughs and gets up. So you are taking the cornucopia to take down Everdeen and I'll scout the surrounding area for any tributes wandering around, sounds like a plan I say sorting my knives in my vest. Cato picks up his sword and takes our pack, I don't mind it would only slow me down, he gives me a hug.

Stay safe he says, always I reply and we head our separate ways. The sun is just peaking over the horizon when I reach the cornucopia, I wait on the edge of the woods waiting for Katniss. I see the table rise from the ground, I see me and Cato's pack, and then I see her, not Katniss but the redhead from five. She has already got her pack and is in the forest before I could blink. I'll get her next time I say under my breath, and then I see Katniss shoot out of the woods. Not fast enough I say and run out of the woods, I throw a knife at her and she moves just in time. She whips around and shoots an arrow at me, I move to the side and it pierces my shoulder. I grunt from the pain but I pull out the arrow and toss it away, she has her pack and is starting to run away. It's now or never I think and I throw another knife.

It catches her right above her eye and she falls to the ground. I rush over and tackle her, she tries to fight but I easily pin her. Wheres your boyfriend, district 12? still holding on? I say to her. He's out there right now hunting Cato, she snarls at me. Then she screams, "Peeta!" I jam my fist into her windpipe and she gasps for breath, I swing my head around looking to see if he really is out there, I look around the tree line for a few minutes.

Nothing I think I look back down at her, liar I say to her with a grin. He's nearly dead I say to her. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going. What's in the pretty little backpack I say to her, that medicine for lover boy? Too bad he'll never get to use it. I unzip my jacket to reveal my vest with a wide variety of knives, different lengths, sharpness, effectiveness I have always loved knives, they are so beautiful but so deadly, I carefully select the perfect knife. Its dainty-looking number with a cruel, curved blade. I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show. She struggles to try to get free but she can't. Forget it twelve I spit at her. Were going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic little ally... what was her name? Rue? Well, first Rue, then you, and then I think we'll just let nature take care of lover boy. How does that sound?

I smile at her, her face filled with rage. "Now, where to start?" I use my sleeve to wipe away blood from her still bleeding wound. I look at her face deciding how to carve it up, like wood to be fashioned into a masterpiece, my masterpiece. She attempts to bite my hand, but I grab a fist full of her hair and push her head back to the ground. " I think..." I purr at her. "I think we'll start with your mouth."

I teasingly trace around her lips with the tip of my blade. She gives me a look of pure hatred, but yet she dosn't say anything. "Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for your lips anymore. Want to blow lover boy one last kiss?" she actually has the nerve to spit in my face, rage fills me. " All right then. Let's get started." I begin to slice into her lips when a strong force pulls me off of her. I think it really is Peeta and he has come to save her, but then I see the dark brown eyes off the boy from eleven.

He dangles me about a foot off the ground, he flings me to the ground. Pain surges through my body, I am winded trying to get a breath. His voice is thunderous and scares me. "What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" I try to scramble away from him, it wasn't me I tell him, it wasn't me! " You said her name. I heard you. You kill her?" " You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?" No! I practically scream at him. No I, I'm cut off when I see the stone.

It's the size of a brick, and I scream. "Cato!" "Clove I hear in the distance, he's too far I think to myself. He holds me down and brings the rock down crushing my skull, my vision turns fuzzy and I cant move. I see Thresh say something to Katniss and then she runs away, Thresh takes his pack and our pack and runs into the forest just as Cato burst out into the clearing. He runs full speed over to me. "Oh god Clove what happened to you." He rests my head on his lap. "Please Clove, stay with me, please stay with me." we have to win remember, we are the victors, Cato I say, my head throbbing, I'm not going home. Don't say that he says holding my hand, you can't die I need you. Win, win for me I say to him, I watch as tears fall from his blue eyes. I'll win for us he replies, I smile at him. I love you Clove he says to me, I love you too.


End file.
